His pretty little girl
by upturned-octipii
Summary: Carla's farther enters into a horrid, life-long deal with businessman Sam Foster, farther of Frank Foster, desperate for any money to provide for his family. But what does this deal entail and more importantly what does it mean for 13-year-old Carla Donovan? Will she find her hero to help her? Will this hero be able to help her out in time? Rated M for abusive chapeters
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is just a small chapter to see how you guys like it. If I get reviews requesting updates I will:)  
**__**This is my first attempt at writing a story on here so I'm sorry in advance if it's not good!  
**__**Its rated M o**__**nly because of Franks pure evilness displayed towards Carla in future chapters, but don't worry there will be a good few of Carter cuteness too! **__**Hope you enjoy it and please review if you guys would like any future updates! Thank-you! Xx**_

_3__rd__ January 1989_

Thirteen years old. Thirteen whole years she had managed to survive this life which bought her nothing more than misery.

Carla Donovan woke up that morning, to the usual sounds she had learnt to associate with home. The shrill cries and screams from her much younger baby brother, shortly followed by the quite shuffling of their mum as she attempted to settle him. Nothing out of the ordinary. Except today was no ordinary day. She had learnt over the years not to expect much, but a simple 'Happy Birthday darlin' wouldn't have gone a miss.

George Donovan was thirty-two years old but despite his still relatively young age, he had welcomed two beautiful children into the world. Carla Donovan, his eldest. She was beautiful and probably the one thing he could class as a success in his sham of a life. And then there was Rob, his youngest, but despite his small age of only 7 months and one year, he knew his son was going to grow-up to become someone he could be truly proud of. George was a true gentleman. He cared unbelievable for his young family and did all he could to bring home money. But times were tough and there wasn't much work available in the rougher area of Manchester, where the Donovan's choose to reside.

Sam Foster, a rich businessman with plenty of money to throw around, was good friends with George. Even through Sam was a good few years older they went back many years. Sam was happily married and had one son named Frank. George, despite his undeniable love for his only daughter had recently managed to end both him and her, Carla, into an agreement which was to last a lifetime...

Frank, aged twenty was full of evil, the one characteristic which had gone unnoticed by his over-caring parents. Despite being spoilt from a young aged and showered with years of private education, he didn't have a good bone in his body. He had only recently heard of his father's latest proposal and for once, Frank rather liked it. He'd been shown a photograph of her. She had beautiful brown eyes and was developing quite nicely into a stunning little lady. Carla Foster. It had a nice ring to it. She was going to make a great wife in the future..


	2. Chapter 2

**_So here is another one guys! Still fairly short but don't worry, I will start making chapters longer! I still don't really know if people are wanting me to continue or not? I know people are reading but hardly anyone is leaving reviews (Thankyou if you have!) So please if you would like me to keep going please please review! Thanks again! xx_**

_The deal_

The deal was simple; for a generous sum of one thousand pounds a month, paid directly in cash to George, he was to let Frank marry Carla, without any interference. No strings attached.

Frank had never been very successful with the opposite sex. On more than one occasion he had been accused of sexual assault, but his rich-over loving parents had managed to bail him out each time and the allegations were took no further. Carla on the other hand was young, beautiful and had all the boys she could ever wish for constantly asking her out on dates. To Frank, Carla seemed the perfect catch, but what did Carla think to it all…

_3rd January 1989 - 10.25_

It was now well into the morning and still Carla had received no kind of Happy Birthday wishes from either one of her parents. '_Had they completely forgotten?'_ Carla found herself thinking as she wondered down the creaking stairs into the living room, where she found both her mum and dad, sitting on the stained couch, a can of larger in one another's hand, as baby Rob crawled across the dust coated carpet.

_"An 'appy birthday wouldn't 'ave gone a miss y'know" _She bluntly said walking over to the couch adjacent from where both her parents sat as George, her dad, looked up and gave a half sympathetic smile towards his daughter. He hated what he was going to be putting her through. He loved her with all his heart and more it that were possible, but he needed the money, she'd understand? She knows how hard thing are at the minute.

_"Happy birthday my darlin'! Your present will be 'ere soon. See we didn't forget! Is Dad going to get a hug from his princess then?" _Upon hearing him, Carla immediately stood back up and leaped into his lap, pleased that at-last she was the centre of attention to her parents.

_"Yah didn't need t'dad. I know things are tight round 'ere. Rob could 'ave got more nappies or summat' with that money.."_ Carla honestly replied, looking amongst her parents and Rob. Yet unbeknown to her, that present cost her family very little, and was to come in the form of Frank Foster…

**_Please review! Thankyou! xx_**


	3. Authors note

_**Authors Note:**___

_**So sorry I haven't been updating! I promise I haven't given up on this story, I'm just currently very busy and in the middle of sitting my prelims. It probably wasn't the best time to decide to start writing on here, but I promise as soon as I'm exam-free I will start updating again!**_

_**If you have any ideas for this fic, please PM me or leave a review suggestions are always appreciated!**_

_**Thank-you, X**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Heya! Sorry for the really long time taken to update but that's all my prelims finished now, so I should be back to updating more regularly. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter, please excuse that most of it is talking and theres not much description but this chapters just a filler. I have big thing planned for this story! Please keep reading and reviewing, your reviews mean a lot to me! X**_

"_Hello Carla, I'm Frank."_

Looking up Carla cast eyes on this stranger for the first time ever. Was this the important man her dad had previously mentioned? If so, he certainly did look it. He was dressed in an almost too smarter suit for this rough area in Manchester and his hair was gelled and comber into a side parting. He looked no more than twenty years old.

"_And? Me dads out. Don't expect 'im to be back for at least an hour." _Carla replied sitting back in the mucky sofa and flicking through the channels on the family's nearly broken TV.

"_Luckily_ _it's not him I've come to see then."_ Frank began pausing to look down towards the little girl sat upon the wrecked couch, taking in her slightly confused look, before pressing the power button on the TV until the screen went black.

"_I'm here to see you Carla. I'm Frank and over the next few months we are going to get to know each other a lot better. Don't look so scared. Has your dad not told you why I'm here?" _ He asked crouching down to her small height, watching closely as she shook her head.

"_What would yah want with me?_ _I'm not interested in anything illegal if that's what your 'ere for. The social are crawlin' all over this house as it is." _Carla openly spoke, still completely unaware of what her farther had signed her up for.

"…_.I heard it's someone's birthday today. Here you go." _Frank quickly said, changing the subject to something a lot more easier to approach with the young girl.

Quickly tearing open the wrapping paper of the present, hopefully, Carla looked down in disgust at the giant pink fluffy notepad, with matching pens which lay in the paper.

"_I thought you might like it. It's what you girls like isn't it? What's to not like about it. You do like it don't you.." _Frank asked, his eyes bearing down at her. _"Carla what do you say… I shouldn't have to remind you about manners. Your what.. thirteen now." _Frank sternly continued before standing up, keeping a close watch on her.

"_Yeah. Its great. Just what I wanted" _Carla sarcastically replied chucking the items to the floor before standing up making her way into the kitchen. Who was this man? And what was that present? She was Carla Donovan. There was nothing soft, pinky and girly about her. She had grown up in one of the toughest areas in Manchester and that reflected in her personality. Tough and strong, with a big mouth which got her countless warnings from teachers at school.

"_Has no-one ever taught you manners? You don't walk out on a guest young lady! Especially one who has bought you a gift. Now get back in here before I change my mind on this and walk out!" _Frank shouted, but all threats fell upon death ears as Carla continued busying herself with finding a clean glass for a drink.

"_I'm talking to you!" _Frank screamed storming into the kitchen, violently grabbing her by a chunk of her long ratted black hair only to be meet by an ear-piercing scream.

"_ARGH! Get off me yah freak before I call the pigs and 'ave you done for assault!"_ Carla screamed back pushing this man off her.

"_You wouldn't dare Carla! I don't think you've been properly informed. I'm Frank and your precious dad has got you into a little situation."_ Frank started forcefully pushing her backwards until her back slammed against the fridge. "_Your dad and my dad are good pals. And they have come to an agreement. I get you to myself for the foreseeable future. And yes that means I will be marrying you along with other stuff! And in return my dad will pay your poor, dirty family some money. So you need to have a little think Carla! Either you accept me or you let your family suffer. It's up to you. But let's make it clear, if you chose the latter, I'm going to make sure you pay for all the inconvenience this will have caused me…"_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Heya guys! So sorry for the long update again! But I will try to update this and my other story this weekend! Hope you enjoy! X**_

A few weeks had passed since Carla and Frank had first crossed paths. Neither of her parents had said much regarding him and Carla was still just as confused as she had been all those weeks ago. Spring was quickly approaching and the school term was nearing a finish. Things should have been going smoothly but as usual nothing went right in her life.

The end of the school week was only a few hours away and Frank had planned to spend his precious weekend with Carla. Neither had seen each other in almost a month and to Frank this was becoming an inconvenience giving the sum of money his family was paying the low-life, poverty-stricken Donovan household. Of course Carla was none the wiser of his plans and was looking forward to a relaxing couple of days off school giving the busy term she was having.

* * *

Half-past three soon arrived and in she walked, school bag over her shoulders, her faultless long black hair hanging loosely from her head, her natural toned make-up adding an extra layer to her face.

"_Long time no see, Carla." _Frank said as he crept down the stairs to meet her at the door.

Freezing on the spot, Carla lifted her head to see the man she hoped she would never have to again. Sighing she thrown her bag to the ground, before barging past him on her way to the kitchen.

"_What d'ya want? Come to throw me 'bout in my own house again 'ave yah?" _She questioned as she was followed into the kitchen.

"_No actually. I've come to spend some time with you.." _Frank began as he stretched his arm out to gently stroke through her long hair. "_We aren't spending enough time together. I've booked your parents along with that screaming baby brother of yours into some down-town cheap hotel, so we can have the house to ourselves…" _He continued the corner of his lips lifting to form a slight smile across his face, while he let his outstretched arm continue to caress her lower head and neck.

Carla felt sick. He wasn't serious was he? Her parents wouldn't do that? They would not leave her in the house with this child molester! No. There had to be another story to this!

"_What if I don't wanna spend time with yah. Just looking at yah makes me feel sick. What makes yah think I'd wanna spend a whole weekend in the same house as yah." _Carla questioned. It was all true through. The thought of it all bringing a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"_To bad you don't get a say in it then! Just you remember what this deal brings for your disgusting family!" _Frank spat back, immediately using his hand gently stroking her neck too abruptly pull on the ends of her hair.

"_Ow! You bastard get off me!" _Carla screeched, tugging her hair away from his snake-like grip, only to receive a bitterly, stinging, slap to her cheek.

"_Watch your tongue young lady! Go and sit in the lounge! I don't want to hear or see you till I'm ready!" _Frank shouted back. He was furious how dare she speak to him like that. Especially after everything his family was doing to help hers..


	6. Chapter 5

"So how was school then?" Frank asked as he walked into the living room where Carla sat. He held two steaming hot mugs in his hands and his top few buttons lay undone showing a large chunk of his chest Carla did not want to see.

"Same as any other day really" She shrugged in response. He had given her time to think and she now realised maybe she was best going along with this fantasy he had. She might of only been thirteen years of age, but Carla was smart, she knew how the minds of adults worked and hopefully by playing along he would soon get bored and leave."How was your day?" She asked, gently smiling as he placed the two mugs on the coffee table before taking a seat beside her.

"Much better now I'm with you my darlin'" Frank happily sighed as he wrapped an arm around Carla's small delicate frame.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I just didn't expect ya to be here y'know." She began, shuffling along the seat to give him a cuddle. It didn't feel right, it felt wrong, so wrong and so horrible, but she was living on the hope that one day, soon, this would pay-off and she could return to her former lifestyle, not having to worry when Frank could next turn-up. "I promise it won't happen again." She finished, a smile she hoped didn't look to fake plastered across her face.

"Ya can make it up to me later then." Frank replied, also flashing her a small smile while she felt his hand moving closer and closer towards her short black mini skirt, the one she wore for school. The look upon his face, turned her stomach to nerves. Surely he wasn't considering this.

"I'm sort of tired tonight, maybe we could leave this till another night ey" She asked placing her hand in his, hoping he would get the hint.

"Just you remember I'm in charge of this relationship. What I want, we do. You don't have a say, got it?" He growled in response.

Carla sighed, scrunching her eyes shut as he continued invading her skirt with his hands. She was annoyed in herself for believing she had a chance at defeating the man beside her. She could never win against him, he had to much power over her and her family.

"Touch me. Go on.. I don't like you're apparent lack of enthusiasm." She felt his breath against her neck as he bent down to whisper in her ear. It sent shivers down her back – he really was being serious about this.

"Touch me I said!" He ordered, delivering a painful slap to her thigh. Wincing in pain as the patch of flesh began to sting she slowly moved her hand over to his legs. She didn't know what he was expecting. She had barely ever had a relationship that lasted more than a week, never mind experienced the intimate actions he was wanting.

"C'mon then. I want a little more action." He started, as he began to unbuckle his belt. "I'm not some teenager Carla, touching and petting doesn't do it for me anymore." Carla gulped down as she watched him unzip and lower his trousers. She was close to tears, struggling beyond all levels to hold them in. She was scared, it wasn't supposed to be like this.

"What do you mean?" She questioned. "I've never done this before Frank. What do I do?"

"What do you think you're going to do ey little whore? I want you're hands pleasuring me over and over again until I say to stop." She felt she had no choice but to obey so she did. And it was awful.


	7. Chapter 6

She sat their quietly at her desk in school. Her whole body ached tremendously from the night before. It was Monday morning now, and the weekend with Frank had gone as she expected - horribly. She wiped her cheek as a tear strayed from her eye, she couldn't been seen crying, especially not at school.

She looked down to her lap, she wondered how long it would take before she would bleed through the pad she had on. She hadn't stopped bleeding not since last night, not since he..

"Carla! Will you pay attention!" The teacher called from the front of the class but she only shrugged in response, not the slightest bit interested in learning about the Pythagoras theorem.

He said it needed to be done, while she was still young. He told her _he_ needed to take it from her, not anyone else. He promised to do it again and again until she enjoyed it, and he did, but she never did enjoy it. He threatened to use it as a punishment next time she disrespected him, he would go harder and he wouldn't stop at her cries and pleas.

She had searched it online. It shouldn't hurt this much, that's what all the forums said. Maybe it was because she was young, through she wasn't sure. She didn't dare ask her mother about it, she didn't speak to either of her parents about anything anymore, she felt her relationship with them had been ruined. Completely ruined.

The teacher shouted her name again and a few kids from the back of the class laughed. She sighed and stood up. She walked out the classroom, slamming the door behind her, ignoring the demand and threats from the teacher in charge.

She was alone at last. Alone and free. She walked down the corridor, a few more tears escaped her eyes but she didn't mind anymore. There's was no one around to judge her, make assumptions about her life that weren't true, at least no one she could see yet..

"I'm so sorry" She heard someone apologise as they walked into each other. She looked up to smile, but glanced a little longer than she should of. This boy was new, never had she seen him before.

"I'm sorry." He apologised again. "Are you okay? If you don't mind me asking." The boy was handsome. He wore a scruffy leather jacket and his skin looked dirty but his tie was done up properly and he wore smart looking trousers and shoes, something you didn't often see in this school. Carla smiled again and nodded. She didn't know what to say, it wasn't often boy her own age decided to talk with her.

"Here I was planning to ditch the rest of the day and go in hunt of alcohol if you're interested in joining?" Carla wanted to go but the worry of Frank was making her hesitant.

She remembers the threats he made. He was never to find her with any other boy, no matter what the circumstances were. There would be consequences he said, the thought of which slightly scared her.

"Cooome on." The boy encouraged. "Don't tell me you weren't planning on bunking off too. This place is awful, I don't know how people put up with it everyday."

"Fine then. Just promise me one thing, nobody will see us." The boy laughed and linked his arm through hers.

"So the lady does have a voice. I'm Peter by the way, Peter Barlow."


	8. Chapter 7

She was dragged kicking and screaming into his flat, not that anybody battered an eyelid. How could she of been so stupid. Going out in broad daylight with an acquaintance from the opposite sex, he was bound to see her. It was just her luck.

She heard the door slam and that's when she saw his face. It was bright red, every wrinkle and crease ridden with anger, his eyes bulged and his teeth were clenched tightly. He crouched down to her height, flashing his sick smile right at her.

"You're a stupid, stupid little girl Carla. No wonder daddy sold you off." She could feel the spit from his sylvia and and heat from his potent breath against her soft cheeks and then she felt the sting as his palm smacked her. She had to bite her tongue to stop her from screaming, she knew it would only cause more trouble.

"Look at you dressed in that tiny skirt, just like a little slut ey. You must be an embarrassment to your family." He said again, pushing her to the couch. She landed on it, her head banging against the arm rest. She sighed. She was still sore from the night before, and she could only guess Frank was planning on inflicting more painful penetration into her again.

"I doubt your family aren't much prouder of you either. Frank foster; the adult male who turns to teenage girls to get his sexual release. I'm pretty sure there's a name for people like you." She spoke, but was interrupted as he delivered another series if painful smacks to her face.

"You never speak to me like that again. Is that clear?" He grunted throwing his weight on top of her delicate body. "In fact, I don't want to hear your pathetic little voice anymore tonight."

* * *

She couldn't sleep that night. Franks loud snores echoed around the small square shaped bedroom and her mind wouldn't rest. It kept playing over the day's events and her body was sore from where he had earlier assaulted her again. Her stomach groaned and grumbled and despite him mellowing out as the night went on, she still felt to scared to ask him for any food.

The night went on and she barely slept a wink, before she knew it was morning and Frank was rather quickly wanting her to leave. He had told her sternly never to try anything like that again otherwise his reaction would be worse – she couldn't imagine how though, last night she thought she had seen the worst. He led her out to his car and drove her straight to school. It was bizarre, almost like he was embarrassed to be seen out with her. She didn't know why, nor did she particularly care, she was just glad to be free of him. Even if it was only for the next six hours.


End file.
